


One Little Lie

by Oreo05902



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, Femme Fatale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo05902/pseuds/Oreo05902
Summary: One little lie can't hurt anyone.. can it? Asami Sato is sent by her father to find the avatar. She is an Equalist. What will happen once she finds Korra and becomes apart of team avatar as an undercover spy? Will she be able to keep the lie and go through with the plan her father set in place? Will she turn her back on Korra? Or maybe even her father, Hiroshi Sato. Let's see what one little lie can amount to.[[A/N: This story does follow the actual storyline of Avatar: The Legend of Korra. This story will be going through each episode but altering them so they fit where I want this story to go. Most of these characters belong to the creators of Avatar. This is an Asami Sato Equalist AU.]]
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Kudos: 18





	One Little Lie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a taste of what this story will be like. I most likely won't be posting more of this story for a little while because I really want this to be decent. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Click. Click. Click.

Asami’s heels tapped against the marble floors of the mansion as she made her way to her father's office. Her father had called her down saying he needed to speak with her. She could already see where this was going ‘Probably something to do with the Avatar’ She thought to herself rolling her emerald eyes softly. She approached her father's office near the end of one of the longest hallways in the Sato residence. She didn’t know why he had wanted his office way back here but she never really tried to question her father. There were two guards standing outside of the large wooden engraved double doors. They both had an electric glove on, one of her favorite weapons other than her fists.  
The two guards stood perfectly still until Asami got a couple feet from the door. One of them turned and knocked on the door just as Asami approached. Both of them turned and opened both doors allowing her in, she gave a small smirk before entering “Dad” She spoke looking at the man behind the desk. His hair was gray and slightly drooping his head looking down over new blueprints. She stopped in front of his desk and his head lifted.

“Asami” He smiled slightly “Glad you came.. We need to talk” He added sitting up straight as he motioned to one of the seats in front of his desk.

“So I’ve heard.. What do we need to discuss?” She questioned sitting down in a chair and neatly crossing one leg over the other. She sat up straight having a slight poker face on.

“The avatar” He spoke, the answer she had been expecting fully from him “I need to send you undercover to get intel, and to capture her” He spoke and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“And why can’t you just send somebody else to capture her?..” She questioned her voice laced in sarcasm. She thought her father would have trusted somebody else with a task like this, not her.

“Because, Asami. You’re a teenager.. They’re teenagers, you can form a bond with them” He spoke and she sighed. He was right. She nodded for him to continue as a small smile entered her fathers face “You can get in through any way you like, directly Avatar Korra, or even her start of her new team.. Mako and Bolin'' He spoke, dropping information like it was nothing. Asami just listened for a moment letting her mind wander before coming back.

“No, I won’t be doing your dirty work.” She spoke without hesitation, her eyes narrowed slightly. She wanted to get out of this house. It felt way too stuffy for her liking. She needed a break, an escape but this is not how she wanted it.

“Asami.” Hiroshi spoke firmly and it made Asami’s eyes return to normal for a moment before narrowing again. A lot. He only stayed sitting up straight and tall in his chair “Whether you want this or not.. You’re going to help me.” He spoke firmly yet again and held his daughter's gaze “We wouldn’t want something to happen now would we, Asami?” He questioned and Asami hesitated her eyes returning to normal slightly widening. He knew he had gotten to her and she backed down “That’s what I thought” He smirked in victory.

“When am I starting this mission? And I’m guessing you want Avatar Korra back alive” She spoke eyeing her father and the man nodded. Asami never really saw herself as the bad guy, she had just been influenced by her fathers decisions. She had been slightly brainwashed by his choices getting it into her head that her father was always ‘right’.

“You will start the day after tomorrow. First there's a more important mission happening tomorrow. We need people for my business partner, Amon to show off his skills, to prove to the people he can defeat benders. I will be sending equalists to invade the Triple Threat Triads hideout which we have located. You will be going with them, full equalist gear and helmet in case we run into any known faces.” Hiroshi spoke with ease, information rolling off his tongue to his trusted daughter “You will be ready at noon tomorrow for your first mission. Moving back to the Avatar. The easiest person to be able to get to in the next days would be Mako. We have been tracking all three of them for about a week seeing where they went, what they did, found a routine.” Hiroshi added and Asami nodded. She could definitely get in through Mako “He’s going to be at the Republic City Power Plant, that’s his job.” Hiroshi added and Asami nodded yet again.

“So he’ll be there when I go, what time?” Asami questioned a finger twirling a singular piece of her black hair. She leaned back in her seat, her ruby lips slightly parted in a relaxed look on her face. She didn’t feel stressed about this, but at the same time she did. She was going after the Avatar this could either go horribly wrong or just as she planned. Everybody would want her head as soon as she even tried to hurt the avatar. She had to admit she did like the rush of adrenaline that gave her but it also still scared her deep, deep down.

“He goes in at around 9:00 in the morning. You can probably go when he’s about to leave to try and catch him. So about one in the afternoon” He spoke folding his hands together as they sat on his desk. He was leaned back in his chair as well his bronze eyes meeting his daughters bright green ones.

“Yes, father. I’ll be there” She spoke before standing and dismissing herself. She left his office and the doors opened for her on the way out. Hiroshi was left to think in his office again and Asami was off to figure out a plan.

Hiroshi smiled “See you tomorrow Asami, be ready for a fight”

Click. Click. Click.

Her heels tapped against the polished floors once again.

Click. Click. Click.

“All I need to do is get to Mako. I find him, I talk to him, I invite him to dinner maybe.. Make him fall in love with me.. That could work” She spoke quietly to herself.

Click. Click. Click.

“Why are you even worrying about that plan now? You have the more important mission tomorrow where you'll get on Amon's good side.. hopefully. Focus on that Asami”

Click. Click. Click

Asami turned the corner before hitting directly into somebody and falling backwards. The person took hold of her arm stopping her from falling. It took a moment for her to realize she wasn’t falling anymore. Her eyes opened to be met by a masked man who seemed to have no emotion. He pulled her back up to stand but her gaze hadn’t left the man. He wore a weird white mask with a red circle on his forehead with a grey outline of his face. They only stared for a moment before the man bowed his head in apology “Please forgive me Miss Sato, I didn't mean to hit you. I am here to see your father” The man's voice was deep and confident it held no wavering or nervousness. She couldn’t even see his mouth moving due to the mask.

“It’s alright, I should be the one apologizing. His office is at the end of this hallway” Asami spoke, being friendly to the man. He nodded and dipped his head respectfully once again.

“Thank you, I apologize again.” He spoke before walking around Asami and continuing on. Asami watched him walk away in curiosity for a moment before she continued on her way.

“Huh, that’s new. A masked business partner.. Wait a second, that’s Amon.. That’s who I’m working for.. Who my father is working for?” She spoke extremely quietly, muttering under her breath. She wasn’t surprised, he looked a little shady and her father did talk to a lot of shady people. A lot of bad people who if the media knew Future Industries would go down. She was the future CEO of this company and she hated how her father talked to so many random and low people but she would probably do the same in the future unless she flipped Future Industries around. She would much rather not talk to all those weird people and keep Future Industries linked with good people only. She couldn’t wait to be CEO, she wouldn’t have to follow her fathers rules for the company anymore.

Before she knew it her feet had carried her right back to her room. She sighed and opened the door entering her room. She had a very large room, everything decorated in darker shades of red and black which suited her perfectly. She stepped towards the back wall of her room where her bed sat dead center, the headboard pressed against the back wall. Her sheets were made out of down in a crimson color. The headboard and frame was a deep mahogany brown and the pillows were black having a red design on them. She sat down before falling back laying sideways across the middle of her bed. Her eyes shifted out the blinds for a moment seeing the sun was beginning to set, Asami slowly grew weary and tired.

She had nothing better to do but figure out what she was going to do until tomorrow. Before she knew it her eyes slowly closed darkness taking over and comforting her as Asami slowly submitted to it. She fell asleep, her body unconsciously moving to curl up into a ball. Asami really didn’t want to do her fathers dirty work anymore but what choice did she have? She found it exhilarating though and being able to get out of the mansion and do as she pleased. All she needed to do was get the Avatar and that’s exactly what she would do.

Her dream began to start up. It turned black. Her breathing was light but it soon quickened slightly as a scene began to form around her. It was night time. She was looking out the window, lights illuminating her. She quickly outstretched a hand to see her shock glove on one. She out stretched the other seeing the colors of the equalist uniform. She finally realized she was wearing a helmet. She was in a full equalist guard uniform.

Sound finally began to form around her as she lifted her gaze to see she was in a blimp. Built by Future Industries nonetheless. She saw a couple other people in equalist uniforms as well and they all seemed to be waiting. Her gaze looked out a window to see the blimp heading towards.. She couldn’t make it out at first ‘Wait, that's the pro bending arena’ She thought to herself her eyes widening slightly. She stepped back from the window as a voice rang out, her gaze shifted up to see Amon. Her heart started to race. Her breath picked up, anxiety taking over.

A couple seconds later she shot up. Her eyes widening as she gasped for breath. Sweat ran down the sides of her face as she looked around her room to see nobody. She lifted a hand and saw no uniform, just her own dainty hands. She took a deep breath calming herself slowly, her breathing returning to normal after a couple deep breaths.


End file.
